


Congregation

by BelowBedlam



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelowBedlam/pseuds/BelowBedlam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimani Trevelyan and The Iron Bull bring Blackwall into their bed. Go, team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congregation

**Author's Note:**

> So for reference, my headcanon has it that Kimani and Blackwall had a sexual relationship in the beginning of Inquisition, which Bull (her canon LI) learns about eventually. Kimani and Blackwall remain friends, and eventually Blackwall stops acting scared of Bull. Everybody wants to bang everybody.
> 
> This could technically happen within the boundaries of 'A Thousand Stars Between Teeth,' for anyone who's reading that.

_They_ _’re in Herald’s Rest, everyone who still calls Skyhold home. Blackwall has made it back to Skyhold on both duty and business for the Wardens. They’re drinking and laughing, spread across a few tables of food and drink; Dorian, Sera, Kimani, Bull, and Blackwall telling stories to Nashan and Galani, Nona nodding quietly, simply happy to have been invited. The warden’s pale skin is red with booze and blush as Kimani falls into Bull’s lap, heedless of decorum when there’s an off-kilter dance competition drawing attention to where Maryden scowls at being one-upped. Kimani’s gone and taken a few sips of Bull’s maraas-lok, so she smiles sweetly at Blackwall just to see him go redder, Bull’s hands sliding over her thighs._

 _Their warden can_ _’t decide if he wants to watch the hands, or focus on how she straddles one great, qunari thigh. Oh, he’s flustered._

_“Thom, don’t go,” Kimani calls kindly when he excuses himself._

_Bull laughs at the stoic warrior_ _’s brisk exit from the tavern._

 _“Rainier would…catch fire on the spot if we propositioned him,” Bull slurs slightly, and possibly only for comedic effect. “He’d forget how to_ **_breathe_   _."_**

_*_

Ridiculous that she’d agreed.

The set evening started off quietly. Kimani on her bed in a navy satin shift that cut low on her chest and high on her thighs, smelling like an Orlesian boudoir. Fire stoked hot to suit her, and she’s halfway through a glass of red wine. Bull likes the bitter taste on her tongue. Blackwall, she remembers liking the way it stains her lips.

She felt a little silly, a little giddy, hot with nerves sparking like lit explosives. And that feels a little silly in itself. It’s not her being courted, after all.

The evening started off quietly because she was alone. The door to her tower was unlocked, and the door to her quarters was ajar as she waited. But the night swells with noise, now, wrenched and teased and demanded and _commanding_ , and Kimani can’t remember how she got here.

Spirits, but does she really need to?

“ _Thom_ ,” she whines breathlessly, tightening her grip on his hair and whimpering when she feels his responsive moans shoot through her. “Thom, please.” Rolling her hips only has him ride the wave as he sucks too gently at everything but her bud. One hand grips her thigh iron-tight and bends it towards her body; the other arm lay under the other leg for his own support against Bull’s thrusting into him.

Bull. This is Bull’s fault and he knows it. Kimani keeps her eyes on where Blackwall’s gray-streaked hair splays over her belly because if she looks up she’ll see him. She’d made the mistake when the warden’s whiskers first brushed against her thighs and Bull had been so _smug_ , one large hand rubbing circles over Blackwall’s arched back, his hips flush against the man’s ass. Blackwall’s breath came fast and hot, his hold on her tightening and it hasn’t loosed since Bull started moving against him.

She can’t fucking look at that. She’d catch fire, she’d _melt_ , and he’d win too soon.

“Give her a little tongue, Rainier,” Bull growls, thrusting against Blackwall so both he and Kimani jolt, grunting. “Good, long strokes until I say. Since she said please.”

And _Rainier_ , fuck him, is an obedient asshole; he drags his tongue over her, flicking her bud at the end of each lap so she sighs a long, loud note. “ _Yes_.” Her eyes roll shut as she cants her hips in time with his tongue, whining her pleasure and relief and need for more.

Everyone in this room knows that Kimani needs a little more.

“Knew you’d like that, _kadan_. See what manners get you? Suck hard on her once, Rainier. _There_ she is.” Bull’s voice is strained as he praises them both; Kimani cries out, arching off of the bed when Blackwall obeys with a lewd slurp. “Good man.” She gasps at the hard _crack_ that splits the air, and looks up before she can stop herself.

Bull sheens with a thin layer of sweat as he rubs Blackwall’s ass soothingly where he’d smacked him, thrusting with a little growl so the thick slap of skin on skin grows louder. Bull grips the man by one hip so tightly that Kimani knows it will bruise; Thom had wanted that. Wanted rough and praise, and “the honor of tasting her again.” When he’d stripped to nothing, the pleasing balance of muscle and fat sending her into memory of him fucking her into her bedroll somewhere in the Hinterlands, Kimani had wanted to ride him right there. Let Bull watch her wring Blackwall dry.

But this is more than agreeable; she gasps when he swirls the tip of his tongue over her bud, his breath hot on her. “Don’t stop that,”she whines, but she’s looking at Bull who commands her gaze, his lip caught in his teeth as pleasure contorts his features. “Please, don’t stop.”

“Thom’s being…so good,” Bull coos when Kimani cries out; Blackwall’s slipped a slick finger into her, curling it so she digs her nails into his scalp. “He feels just as good, _kadan_. He takes me so well.” He punctuates this last word with a hard thrust that jolts everyone into a moment of groaned pleasure. “Give her at least two fingers, Blackwall, if you want her to curse you some more.”

Bull’s an asshole for that, but it’s true. “Thom, Thom, _fuck_ ,” Kimani’s voice goes high as he adds a second finger. Her hips buck as he licks her greedily, his whimpers nearly masked by the wet sounds of his display. 

Order or no, Blackwall knows what he’s doing. And he knows what it’ll get him in return.

“ _Maker’s breath_ ,” Blackwall moans as Bull’s guttural growl precedes a quickened slap of his hips against poor Thom’s ass. He twists his hand to press his thumb firmly against her clit as he whines into her thigh. “Oh, fuck it all. _Fuck_ me.”

“Let it go, Rainier,” Bull soothes, and through low eyes Kimani sees her love’s face grow tight with his own climax. He reaches around for Blackwall’s cock and his muscles flex as he strokes the warden on. “Give that to me, come just like that; my cock in your ass and your fingers in Kimani, her taste on your lips. You should bite her while you come.”

His voice sends heat through her body as if he coaxes her to her own release; she sighs contentedly when Blackwall sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of her inner thigh, the pain a welcome distraction to his still fingers inside of her.

Blackwall comes hard; Bull strokes him quickly, praising the way he slumps against the bed and her body as he spends himself, his voice breaking as he follows with a long, laughing growl.

Kimani gets to watch them both, feel them both as Bull reaches for the leg that’s inexplicably found its way up Blackwall’s back; He squeezes her calf, simply needy for a point of contact and she kisses at the air.

 _You_ _’ve done well._

She strokes Blackwall’s hair as he pants against her, gently kissing where he’s bitten her before trailing back down to nuzzle her slick curls.

“You smell divine, my lady,” He murmurs directly into her cunt, stroking her thighs as she squirms. “You taste like bliss.” He wraps his lips around her bud and teases just hard enough to get her panting again. “Do not think I’ve forgotten what you like.” Kimani gasps as he slips two fingers back into her, twisting them slowly once, twice, and a third time before he draws away completely.

“Thom!”

“That’s right, on your back.” Bull nods sagely as Blackwall rolls over with a content  sigh. “Go on, _kadan_. We’re not done until you are.” He climbs onto the bed and stretches his legs, shuddering as he situates his softening cock against his leg.

Shakily, Kimani obeys, planting her hands on Blackwall’s chest as she lowers herself over his mouth. Free of orders, Blackwall grabs her hips and pulls her down and feasts the way she remembers him. _Do not think I_ _’ve forgotten what you like._ Whatever sounds he makes are muffled, and drowned out by Kimani’s wailing as he sucks and licks and teases everything he can think of. As if he as something to prove, as if he _starves_.

“Well damn, Rainier.” Bull sounds genuinely shocked when Kimani’s hoarse gasp breaks her string of praise. His hand lifts her chin as he peers at her, thumbing her swollen bottom lip as she whimpers. ”I’d take my hat off to you if I had one. She’s beautiful.”

Kimani’s can only respond to his touch; she reaches for Bull, kissing him hard as she grinds against Blackwall’s insistent tongue. “Spirits, Thom…Bull, I’m…” She keens, shaking as she’s reminded of just how well the man beneath her’s mouth works. “Shit, shit, shit.”

“Come on, _kadan_. Your turn, now,” Bull says, rubbing her back. His touch is a welcome contrast to the hawk-like grip Blackwall has on her ass, spreading her for his exploration. “Give Thom his reward. Let me see you break over our warden. Drown the poor fuck.” He laughs at himself, scratching over her shoulders as she bows her head as she feels herself rise. “There you go, let it come. Go ahead and come.” He mouths at her ear as she breaks, crying Blackwall’s name until her hips still and she slumps, tremors still coursing through her as she tries to steady herself.

Yes. Bull has done quite well.

Both men hold her tight. Blackwall kisses her ass cheek and curses Bull when he makes a joke under his breath, but Kimani doesn’t care; she’s got four points of delicious pressure and two mouths on her skin as she catches her breath.

“That was ridiculous,” she says finally, sliding onto the bed. “Absolutely ridiculous.” She kisses Blackwall before wriggling in between the men.

“That was an experience,” He agrees, his hand sliding over her thigh. “A study in cooperation, one might say.” He chuckles when Kimani nudges him. “Good to know we still work well together.”

“Go team,” Bull sighs, grunting when Kimani suddenly begins crawling over him. “Knee in the belly. Nice.”

“It’s too fucking hot between you big oafs.” A rush of cooler air meets her as she settles on Bull’s other side, and the sheets rustle as he pulls them both close. “Much better.”

“Agreed,” a double _crack_ and two growling protests fill the air as Bull slaps them both on the ass. “Twice the ass for me.”

“Ridiculous,” Kimani scoffs, curling into him. She imagines Blackwall doing something of the same on the other side, Bull’s hands a claim on their bodies. She hears a kiss and a murmur from where she lay low against his body, her own mouth trailing over Bull’s ribs, and smiles. “Absolutely ridiculous.”


End file.
